


You can't hide from the East Wind

by pagimag



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eurus the Evil Child, Fanvids, Gen, Sherlock BBC Fanvids, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagimag/pseuds/pagimag
Summary: This awesome song (slightly enhanced by me) fits very well with the ridiculous idea of Eurus the Evil Child. She’s coming to get her brothers! Moahahahaha…Ready or not - Eurus is back!Enjoy my first ever fan video which took ages to complete.For the best viewing experience I recommend using the highest quality playback setting, and headphones.Originally published on Youtube June 19th 2018





	You can't hide from the East Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Footage - BBC Sherlock  
> Music - Ready or Not (feat. Esthero) by Mischa ”Book” Chillak & Esthero  
> Editing & music remix - pagimag
> 
> Original song [here](https://open.spotify.com/track/0tjTzWkZwjoyQwd0NgnL3y?si=3j5NZCgmTri3SrrEz3pH1Q)

You can't hide from the East Wind - fanvid by pagimag


End file.
